


The Big One

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babies, Childbirth, Earthquakes, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Inhumans (Marvel), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pregnant Skye loses control of her powers every time she has a contraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Agents of SHIELD nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.

Skye normally could control her powers, thanks to a lot of practice and her supportive family, but they had been unstable ever since she got pregnant. She couldn’t wait to meet her daughter and have control of her own body again. But right now, Skye really wished epidurals were available. Fuck not being able to go to the hospital because Hydra was still out there, ready to attack and take back control. And on top of it, Jemma had been called away for an emergency mission so she couldn’t deliver the baby. Fortunately, Bobbi knew what she was doing and agreed to step up. 

Grant hovered over his wife anxiously. “Are you okay? Do I need to get you ice or anything?” He didn’t want to leave Skye’s side but he hated seeing her in pain.

Skye shook her head and shifted uncomfortably in an effort to stave off the pain. “I’m fine, Grant.” She gasped when another contraction began to build and didn’t notice when the cup of tea next to her started to rattle.

Grant and Fitz exchanged worried looks. “Skye, you need to calm down.” Fitz backed off - clear to the other side of the room - when she glared at him.

“You calm down!” she snapped angrily, leaning gratefully back against the wall when the pain subsided. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

Grant sat down next to his wife. He knew it wasn’t her fault that she was causing earthquakes with every contraction but the thought of what would happen once they became stronger - and closer together - worried him. “I’ll get you anything you want, sweetheart. Please just tell me,” he begged, biting his lip.

Grant couldn’t stand seeing her in pain and while it irritated Skye just a little bit (especially lately, as the pregnancy progressed), she refused to let him freak out like this. “Baby, the pain isn’t too bad right now and all I need is you.”

“And our little girl,” he added with a joyful smile.

“And our little girl.” Skye desperately wanted to hold their daughter in her arms and find out what a mini version of her and Grant looked like but she hated labor with a passion. Why did this have to take so fucking long?

Bobbi stepped in then to check on her ‘patient’. “So, how are you doing?”

Skye answered with a wail as the building began shaking and the cup of tea vibrated off the counter. Grant felt helpless and offered her his hand, which she gratefully took, as the pain begun to ebb. “Fuck!” 

“That answers my question.” An unperturbed Bobbi smiled. “Why don’t we move somewhere else - like to the medical lab - so you don’t accidentally break anything?”

“What’s going to happen when … when … when this gets worse?” Fitz anxiously questioned as he looked up at the ceiling. A crack had formed but Skye had done worse back in the beginning.

Bobbi shrugged. “Hell if I know.”

Grant helped Skye stand up and the four of them slowly shuffled down the hallway to the medical lab. She had to stop and grab the wall to groan and the floor cracked. “Oops,” she morosely muttered once she saw.

“It’s not your fault,” Bobbi reassured her as they finally stepped into medical. 

“And it’s not the first time we had to fix anything in here. I think Coulson’s going to be too happy about meeting his granddaughter to care that we have to repair shit again.” Grant’s hands wandered anxiously all across his wife’s back as he waited for her to tell him what to do (at a loss, he could only panic and that didn’t help anybody).

She laughed and then looked down at her pants mournfully when her water broke. “I really liked these, Grant.”

“I’ll buy you a new pair. Hell, I’ll buy you anything you want!” 

“Take advantage of this,” Fitz stage-whispered, winking.

Bobbi rolled her eyes. “Fitz, you’ve been trying to get a guilt monkey out of him for years and it hasn’t happened yet so what are you doing?” She laughed when the scientist glared at her.

“My wife is in pain! Somebody do something!” Grant frantically ordered as he kept a careful gaze on Skye.

Skye took a deep breath. “Grant, I think it’s time you do some of those breathing exercises we learned with me. You’re freaking out more than I am.” They all knew he was going to do this so none of them blinked an eye at his overreaction.

“I dread the day I have to deal with Lance like this,” Bobbi muttered under her breath. She wasn’t pregnant - yet - but she just knew he’d act like Grant and annoy the fuck out of them all.

Skye suddenly whimpered and a table crashed to the floor. Grant and Fitz grabbed a hold of one another (and made sure she was safe) as they waited out the earthquake. A calmed down Grant smirked. “I know I said the earth moved when we had sex but we’re taking it to a whole ‘nother level.”

Fitz high-fived Grant while Bobbi and Skye both glared at him, unamused. 

“Time and a place,” Bobbi hissed. 

Skye knew that he used his cockiness as a defense mechanism but she didn’t really appreciate it right now. “Don’t do that. I know you’re scared - I am too - but everything’s going to work out.” 

Grant deflated at that. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Don’t be sorry.” Whatever she was about to say next was cut off by another contraction as the room rattled once more. Skye pulled her husband closer and burrowed herself in his chest. He pulled her in for a hug and tried his best to soothe her distress.

An hour later, Bobbi finally declared Skye ready to deliver. Unfortunately, the building continued to shake - it only got worse as Skye pushed - and nothing could stop it. Grant held her hand the entire time and encouraged her as best as he could through his own excitement, fear, and panic.

Grace Barbara Ward came into the world as they were all plunged into darkness (the lights blew, not for the first time) but the emergency generator kicked in immediately. As soon as Bobbi helped make sure the two of them were clean and healthy, she departed to leave the family of three alone (and to help Fitz figure out how much damage Skye unintentionally caused).

Grant climbed into the bed and curled up next to his wife and daughter, putting an arm around Skye’s shoulder. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Grace. Mommy and I love you more than you’ll ever know.”

Skye sniffled as she watched the two interact. And for the first time in months, despite the unknown journey that lay ahead of them, she felt relaxed as the earth stopped trembling beneath her.


End file.
